LuckStar PreHanCure!
belongs to |name = Epic Furcorn|image = |text2 = Don't you reveal? DO NOT STEAL OR EDIT! |text3 = Or else, I get you with ICHIGO}}LuckStar is a Pretty Cure fan series created by Epic Furcorn. Mutt & Stuff : As Cure Stuff, she represents Stuff. Her theme color is magenta. : As Cure Magician, he represents Enchanted Irving. His theme color is indigo. : As Cure Cat, he represents Davenport. His theme color is maroon. : As Cure Glasses, she represents Zoe. Her theme color is purple. Twirlywoos : As Cure Naturel, she represents Toodloo. Her theme color is red. : As Cure Eaux, he represents Great Big Hoo. His theme color is blue. : As Cure Terre, she represents Chickedy. Her theme color is canary. : As Cure Goblin, he represents Chick. His theme color is yellow. Phred on Your Head : As Cure Phred, he is Phred. His theme color is green. Little Bill : As Cure Bill, he represents Little Bill Glover. His theme color is yellow. : As Cure Basketball, she represents April Glover. Her theme color is cyan. : As Cure Bobby, he represents Bobby Glover. His theme color is viridian. : As Cure Elephant, she represents Elephant. Her theme color is peach. : As Cure Bill, he represents Big Bill Glover. His theme color is red. : As Cure Bank, she represents Brenda Glover. Her theme color is rose. : As Cure Great, she represents Alice the Great. Her theme colors are pink and cyan. Pancakes : As Cure Kermibod, he is the Kermibod Crane. His theme color is green. : As Cure Piggenstein, she is the Piggenstein Monster. Her theme colors are black and white. : As Cure Fozzicula, he is the Count Fozzicula. His theme color is purple. : As Cure Gonz-o-Lantern, he is the Gonz-o-Lantern. His theme color is orange. : As Cure WereAnimal, he is the WereAnimal. His theme color is bronze. : As Cure Witch of Trying New Things, she is the Witch of Trying New Things. Her theme color is mint. Muppet Babies : As Cure Kermit, he is the baby Kermit. His theme color is green. : As Cure Piggy, she is the baby Piggy. Her theme color is magenta. : As Cure Fozzie, he is the baby Fozzie. His theme color is yellow. : As Cure Gonzo, he is the baby Gonzo. His theme color is blue. : As Cure Animal, he is the baby Animal. His theme color is red. : As Cure Summer, she is the baby Summer. Her theme color is cyan. True and the Rainbow Kingdom : As Cure True, she represents True. Her theme color is blue. : As Cure Bartleby, he represents Bartleby. His theme color is ultramarine. : As Cure Grizelda, she represents Grizelda. Her theme color is cerise. : As Cure Zee, he represents Zee. His theme color is violet. The Rocketeer : As Cure Rocketeer, she represents Katherine Secord. Her theme color is cerise. : As Cure Mechanic, he represents Ambrose Secord. His theme color is black. : As Cure Control, he represents Tesh. His theme color is yellow. : As Cure Bulldog, he represents Butch. His theme color is canary. Go, Diego, Go : As Cure Animal, he represents Diego Marquez. His theme color is maroon. : As Cure Discover, she represents Alicia Marquez. Her theme color is coral. : As Cure Jaguar, he represents Baby Jaguar. His theme color is peach. : As Cure Click, she represents Click. Her theme color is azure. : As Cure Rescue, he represents Rescue Pack. His theme color is orange. Jack's Big Music Show : As Cure Jack, he represents Jack. His theme color is azure. : As Cure Mary, she represents Mary. Her theme color is canary. : As Cure Mel, he represents Mel. His theme color is magenta.